


Some Scars Never Heal

by FreakoftheWood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:09:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11435748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakoftheWood/pseuds/FreakoftheWood
Summary: Tony with his new family realizes that they don't know him like the Avengers did.





	Some Scars Never Heal

**Author's Note:**

> you can thank @madashatters for this

Tony totally didn't create a landing pad just for the Milano. He didn't. It just so happened that the giant spaceship managed to fit perfectly onto a landing pad that he recently decided the Stark Tower needed. Pure coincidence, that's all. Tony was definitely surprised when Quill and his gang showed up one day and bothered to stay with him. He did not invite them over, how dare you accuse him of such a thing? 

'I don't need anyone' He thinks to himself as Rocket perches himself on Tony's shoulders. 'Not a single person' follows after that as Peter makes himself at home in Tony's spot in the commons. He can't bring himself to care. Butterfingers brings out a tray of cookies- chocolate chip because it was the simplest one and even then it took him four tries to get it right- and beeps happily. The bot parks itself in the corner as if supervising. Tony didn't need a babysitter, he wasn't five years old. He was a grown man enjoying the company of his friends. Friends? No, not friends, just people that he knew. That's all this is. Tony awkwardly perches himself in a seat across the room from Gamora, a baby Groot sitting in her lap. 

"So, Anthony, Peter tells us you built this tower by yourself." The green skinned woman speaks softly, smoothly, guarded with a hint of curiosity. 

"Please, Tony is fine. And yeah, for the most part. I had some help from my g- from someone I used to know." 

"I did not know you had a stutter, Tony. It makes you sound very ridiculous." Drax's face remained emotionless. 

"Does he do this all the time?" Tony inquired. 

"That's all he does." Peter said with a shake of his head. "You get used to it." Tony smirks a little before noticing the warmth around his neck was gone. He looked around, puzzled. Where did the raccoon go?

"Hey Stark." A gruff voice catches his attention. "I'm gonna need that." Rocket points at the arc reactor in his chest from the ground in front of him, smirking.

"Rocket you don't need his reactor, stop it." Quill chastises, rolling his eyes.

"Aw come on! It's not like he needs it, it's just a shiny thing." 

"I actually do need it. It's what's keeping me alive. You take it out, I die. Sorry to disappoint." The room goes silent. Rocket's eyes widen and he slowly lowers his arm back to his side. 

'Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck I fucked it up I always do this why can't I just keep my mouth shut?'

"Seriously?" Peter inquires quietly, concern lacing his features. 

"Seriously." Tony closes his eyes briefly and takes a breath. "Look guys don't worry about it. It's not a big deal. Just something I have to live with." He knew it was too good to be true. Every good thing always comes with a price. This price was his second family looking at him with the same pity the Avengers did. The thought stung more than it should have. Tony was fine, totally fine, he didn't need those guys anyways. 

"I forget sometimes that people don't know that about me." He tries to laugh it off but the atmosphere in the room doesn't change. Tony leans back and brings his knees to his chest, hiding the reactor from prying eyes. Sometimes scars never heal. Tony knows now that this is one of them.


End file.
